


try it in the cinema

by catzennie



Series: nct boy x boy smutties [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Moon Taeil, Boyfriends, Cinema Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, it's okay they don't get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catzennie/pseuds/catzennie
Summary: doyoung and taeil are the cutest of boyfriends and they make the impromptu decision to have sex in the cinema. yes.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Series: nct boy x boy smutties [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	try it in the cinema

**Author's Note:**

> okai just for your information this was written _before_ endgame came out so i did not know that they would be fucking 3 hours but apparently tHeY dO 🥳

"i'm going out with taeil hyung!" doyoung announces to the 127 dorm, sauntering over towards the door while a hand happily holds that of taeil's.

"ooh where are you guys going...?" yuta winks suggestively, a feline grin on his lips as he leans in to listen to where the couple were planning to go.

"the movies," doyoung smiles, already halfway out the door, "we're gonna watch the new avengers one."

"but..." yuta wonders out loud, "i thought taeil wasn't into that superhero stuff..."

"i'm not," taeil groans and rolls his eyes, "this doofus forced me to join." he frowns and points at his taller boyfriend.

"come on! it'll be fun!" doyoung lifts taeil's chin up and kisses him on the cheek, "all right yuta, we better get going... we don't want to be late for the film," the tallest of the three brings his boyfriend out the dorm with him and off they went.

"it's so nice out today, don't you think?" doyoung sighs happily at the cold weather and bright sunshine.

"yea..." taeil mutters, keeping his answer short. 

doyoung tilts his head in confusion and worries flood into his brain. taeil wasn't usually so quiet, and whilst they were walking taeil kept his head down. doyoung held taeil's small hand even tighter.

the theatre they were going to was conveniently situated inside the mall that was close to their dorm, so the walk was far from long. in a short 10 minutes they were at the front of the shopping centre, and yet taeil still replied to doyoung with meek responses.

"oh... almost forgot," doyoung offers a mask to taeil, to which he answers with a quiet 'no thank you'.

maybe taeil just doesn't feel like talking... doyoung shrugs it off and joins hands with taeil once more so they could walk together to the cinemas.

"so where do you want to sit?" doyoung asks to his boyfriend as they were now already ordering their tickets. to doyoung's surprise the theatre was occupied by nearly no one else, which was weird considering that it was a new avengers film. to his surprise again, taeil replies.

"maybe..... here?" the shorter points to the very back row, beside the wall and his fingertip prods the screen on the counter.

"of course," doyoung smiles to taeil, "here please," he tells the woman who was behind the desk.

the woman nods and prints out the tickets for the boys, "the movie starts in 10 minutes but cinema 2 is already open, have a nice day."

"want popcorn?" doyoung questions with a laugh, the obvious reply would be a yes.

"nah i'm good," taeil blinks absently, playing with his feet. 

doyoung was in the midst of getting his wallet out, "what– okay... well i'm going to get some anyways, and just so you know, i'm always up to share," he drags taeil with him to the back of the barely-there queue. 

shortly after, the 2 boys amble their merry ways to the theatre with doyoung handing their tickets over to the man at the front of the doors. they enter inside and its pitch–black other than the giant screen at the front. doyoung walks in front while mumbling out the seat numbers, taeil letting himself just follow behind while holding his hand. the lack of people inside baffles taeil's soundless self, muttering a hushed 'it's so empty,' with an affirmative hum back from doyoung.

the loud trailers of upcoming movies startle doyoung while he's sliding into the back row, he sighs when he sits down on the seat beside the wall. taeil settles in beside him, an almost concerned look in his eyes as he counts the amount of people in the cinema. only around 30 people, and they were all sitting towards the front. no one was sitting at the very back row, which was exceptionally odd since that's where everyone would usually want to sit.

taeil is still particularly quiet but at least he's said a couple of words. when they are both in their seats taeil brings his legs up so he could cross them, a perk of being short if you think about it, because there was no way the legs of doyoung's 178cm long body could fit in the small width the chair had to offer. 

the movie starts to play and doyoung's ecstatic, shifting around in his chair while setting the popcorn and drinks down on the floor, those could wait. he glances to his left and sees taeil frowning and now his arms follow his legs and cross together. he pouts and doyoung knows the action was subconsciously done because taeil never forces a pout. if he pouts, he must be really upset or pissed. 

doyoung chews on his bottom lip as he contemplates on what he should do; should he just pretend that taeil wasn't upset and just watch the film that he's been itching to watch for literal _months_ or cheer up his boyfriend by offering to leave?

of course, since it's kim dongyoung we're talking about here, the man who actually deserves the world's best boyfriend award, decides to conduct option B.

"babe... are you upset because you don't want to watch the movie? we can leave if you want?"

"no."

"aww come on hyung..." doyoung whines at the short reply, "we can do whatever you want, i'll come back here to watch it with johnny or jaehyun."

"no."

"come on!" doyoung snaps back playfully, prodding his fingers at either side of taeil's waist to tickle him.

"d–doyoung!" taeil squeals, giggles falling from his parted lips. he tries to scowl but he can't stop the laughter bubbling up inside him and continues to spew out giggles.

"stop!" taeil yells softly with a smile, he doesn't want to disturb the other people who were trying to watch the movie.

"alrighty then.. lets go," doyoung takes taeil's hand and begins to stands up.

"no, no... you already payed for the film, just watch the movie," taeil wiggles his butt around in his seat and faces his head towards the screen.

"nah... i already missed the beginning part, i'll just watch it later on my laptop," doyoung concludes with a nod before a hand casually lands on taeil's right thigh.

"shhh!" the couple hear someone shout at them in a whispery voice, "people are trying to watch a movie!"

"peOpLE aRe tRyiNg tO wAtCh A moViE," doyoung mocks in a funny voice before turning his attention back to his boyfriend.

"if you don't want to leave," doyoung whispers so there would be no more complaints coming from other movie-watchers, "what do we do for another hour?"

"well i don't know what you're gonna do but i'm gonna take a nap," taeil yawns and rubs his eyes, bringing his knees up to his chest and facing the other way.

"aww thats so lame hyung," doyoung complains while clinging onto taeil's arm.

"then do you have a better idea?" the older sasses back with raised eyebrows. doyoung stays silent in thought. "i guess not," taeil smiles in pity and snuggles into his own shoulder.

doyoung huffs and crosses his arms before an idea sparks into his brain.

"there's been one thing that i've always wanted to do with you in the movies hyung..." doyoung grins and his hand that was on taeil's thigh skirts up to beside his crotch.

"the fuck..?" taeil questions while his eyes shoot down to doyoung's hand beside his crotch, "horny ass.."

"please...." doyoung flutters his eyelashes and before a response from taeil is given doyoung picks up taeil's petite frame and places the older boy on his lap.

"what.." the shorter boy has a puzzled look on his face as he sees his own thighs on either side of doyoung's thighs.

"hmm... fine then, what’s got you so worked up lately bunny?" taeil unexpectedly asks with a smile, his arms going around doyoung's neck.

"nothing... just wanted to do it here one time..." doyoung's breath hitches as he feels taeil's hips start to grind on top of him.

"aww do you like that people might hear us? or that someone could look back and see us fucking hm?" taeil's lips brush against doyoung's but then he retracts to wait for an answer.

"yea i do..." doyoung admits and closes the space between him and taeil.

their lips come in contact in the softest way, with no one really 'in charge'. doyoung's timid tongue attempts to pry open the other's lips and when taeil allows it doyoung gains enough courage to dig his hands beneath the front of taeil's jeans.

taeil quickly pulls back to catch a breath and grins with lidded eyes, "i didn't know my boyfriend was a kinky boy hm? didn't know he was into public sex," he nips gently at doyoung's ear.

the younger just nods as his hands slip in between the pieces of fabric and his head snaps up as taeil jumps in his lap. doyoung's warm hands in his pants rattle taeil down to the bone and he bites the sleeve of the sweater he was wearing to quieten down.

doyoung face perks up to smile at taeil when he sees that the older boy's cock had already flushed pink at the tip. taeil buries his face into the space between doyoung's neck and shoulder and bite around the exposed skin there since doyoung was wearing a loose t–shirt.

weak little whimpers emit from taeil's pretty mouth as his boyfriend's fingers toy with the leaking head of his cock. he shivers at the contrast of doyoung's warm palm against his skin and the cold air of the cinema hitting his skin too.

"d–did you bring lube?" taeil stutters while his hands curiously wandered down to the front of doyoung's jeans.

"uh... no," doyoung admits sheepishly, "i didn't really plan this out, as you can obviously tell."

the older sighs and fully takes off his own pants, discarding them onto the floor, next to the long-forgotten bucket of popcorn. he then gracefully gets down on his knees in front of doyoung and starts to undo his belt.

taeil murmurs something while sliding down doyoung's boxers and pants.

"what was that hyung?" doyoung whispers while pushing his hips up to help taeil undress him.

"i said not bringing lube is a lame excuse for a blowjob," he laughs while taking doyoung's dick into the palm of his hand.

taeil's tongue droops out of his mouth and he uses it to lap up the little puddle up precum pooling at the slit and doyoung slaps a hand over his own mouth.

taeil grins as he remembers that doyoung has to stay quiet, but instead of helping doyoung by just getting to the point and sucking his dick he rather chooses to slather up the length with spit but never does he wrap his lips around doyoung.

"hyung please, d–don't tease... i don't want to accidentally moan," doyoung says so quietly that taeil almost doesn't hear him.

the older boyfriend gives in and closes his lips around the head of doyoung's cock and bobs his head down so far that his nose brushes past doyoung's abdomen. taeil hums at the heavy weight on his tongue, there's only a few things he likes more than giving blowjobs, to doyoung only, that is. he just loves having his mouth stuffed by a cock.

it looks like taeil is having too much fun sucking doyoung off, so the latter has to thread his fingers into the other boy's hair to bring his head back up. taeil's startled and pulls off with a lewd pop, "oh, right.... so... how exactly are we going to be doing this?"

in lieu of replying, doyoung just taps his fingers onto taeil's lips, putting them inside the older boy's mouth. 

"the last thing i want is for us to get caught, obviously. especially if manager hyung finds out, we'd be absolutely screwed so our best shot of getting away with this is if you," with his other hand he flicks taeil's nose before pecking it gently, "are on top. on my lap." 

taeil makes sure to run his tongue across the digits well, ensuring that they were wet so the prepping process could be carried out with the littlest amount of pain possible. when doyoung takes his fingers out he lifts taeil up from the floor and bends him over his lap.

albeit the thought of teasing the shorter boy's hole was enticing, they had no time. to lessen the chance of them getting caught, they had to be quick. it was a sort of thrill that neither of the 2 had ever experienced before; it felt so... invigorating almost, since it was so wrong. then there was also the trepidation both of them had to overcome, trying to sweep their fear under the rug.

doyoung's finger sprints between taeil's cheeks and taunts his hole, rubbing the pad of his finger in circles onto the rim. taeil holds his breath and silently squirms while his toes curl inside his sneakers which he kicks off just then.

the older snakes one of his hands down to jerk doyoung's cock off while the latter continues to squeeze in more fingers, and once doyoung's already got 3 fingers deep, he concludes that no more preparation is necessary.

the second his ass is empty taeil sits up and shimmies down the other's pants so they'd fall to his ankles. he climbs into doyoung's lap, tucking his knees in on either side of the latter's thighs. 

taeil links his arms behind his boyfriend's neck while his hips slowly sink down as the head of doyoung's cock catches onto the rim.

"love you," the older boyfriend says out of the blue, before pressing a kiss to doyoung's temple as the younger fully bottoms out.

"love you so much too hyung, ah–" doyoung starts, but then the other boy slams a hand over his mouth.

"quiet..." taeil reminds him, whilst his hips start circling.

doyoung nods and his hands fly down to hold taeil's hips instinctively, then nuzzles his nose into his neck. 

in the beginning taeil was doing all the work. grinding his hips down, slowly rutting himself into doyoung so his cock could get even the littlest amount of friction, but then doyoung puts some effort into it too, having a feeling that taeil was starting to get tired.

the younger thrusts up and slithers a hand down to taeil's dick before cautiously wrapping his hand around it. the shorter almost breaks out a moan but has enough self-control in his system to refrain from doing so.

"d-doyoung..." taeil whispers in the quietest voice he can possibly muster, "i... oh 'm close.."

the other gives a sly grin and starts to jerk taeil off with one hand as the other helps the boy stay upright. doyoung however does not slow down, still fucking into taeil with a significant amount of power, but hopefully no one can hear them.

"n-no doyoung, g-gonna come," taeil uses both hands to keep doyoung's face still and leans in to kiss as his whole body shakes in pleasure.

"come hyung," doyoung sounds like he's whining, "just come... i'm close too."

then their lips met once more, and doyoung's hand around taeil's cock starts to move up and down in a faster pace and before they knew it; taeil was splattering his cum onto doyoung's skin, thankfully missing the shirt he still had on. 

when he orgasmed taeil clamped down even tighter around doyoung, who felt like he was about to burst at any second then. that was before he let himself go; shooting his load inside taeil's hole and painting his walls white.

taeil kisses doyoung on the cheek before leaning back to catch a breath. he takes his time getting off doyoung's lap, trying to ignore the gross feeling of cum trickling out of his hole and giggling when watching doyoung try to clean himself up.

the very first thing they do when they're all dressed and have their hair fixed is look around to the other rows. no one had batted an eyelash at them, no one caught them.

"i can't believe we just did that," taeil snickers and takes the popcorn off the floor and onto his lap, prior to sitting back at his seat beside doyoung.

the lights of the cinema start to slowly turn on...

_shit. they'd just missed the entire movie._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it to the end <333


End file.
